moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynnesta Val'kirn
( Wip ) Biography Lynnesta's childhood was spent for several years in a small orphanage bordering the mountains of Arathor. Usually the smallest child in the bunch, the elf seemed to be bare. But it was full of adventures, even from a young age till she was five years old she would have the old care takers chasing after her. At the age of six, due to bandits roaming the hills of where her small home was with the two elders that watched over her. She came back to that place burning and the two older people dead. The livestock killed and the food gone. What little money that had been there was gone, which was safe for the little child to know. With nothing but a few things of food and the cloths on her back. The small elven child who normally wouldn't even be let out of their parent's sight. Wandered off, till she came upon a small church to take refuge. Priest Training The training that Lynnesta first encountered was not to lift a sword or a shield but it was prayer, and belief. Being taught by the Priest, Father Leroy Bastton. Her first form of training was the power that the light could grant those that devoted themselves to the good in the world. At first like most children , it was all the Elven child could do to sit still. Though through years of practice and prayer she would be eventually start to take shape into what she would become in the future. Staying with Father Bastton for years till she was the age of fifteen. When templars happen to stop and ask for the night. The young elf was entranced by the templars that had come through, though they had a lighter armored woman who would eventually become her teacher with them. She couldn't help to stop staring, the father seeing that spark within the elf persuaded them to take Lynnesta with them to learn the ways of combat. Battle Cleric Training For several years of training and grueling labor, the child would train to become what she now still calls herself. A Battle Cleric. For they are the healers that follow the solders of the light and defend the good of the world. Her teacher, she was brutal but she was also fair. Saying that if a Healer drops before the people she's supposed to support, then who would the knights, templars and warriors rely on. The role of a battle healer could possibly kill her, and she had to be ready to give up her own life for that people could live on in her place. For the price of a life so many could live, it's a unfair way to put it. She was taught to wear armor as heavy as the templars. And for fifteen years of her life, Lynn learned everything she knew. Learning that the light is not a tool but a beacon of hope and light, a source of inspiration and the thing people look to. That she would become that beacon, during these years. Lynn acutally looked up to her teacher as a mother figure. Though if anyone was to ask Lynn what her name was, she wouldn't be able to remember it due to the trauma. As Lynn's age grew, so did her teacher's, but as all humans know. Elven kind will out live the humans by far. Eventualy the time for Lynn and her teacher to say goodbye. Though her teacher stabbed herself critically upon a sword. Of course Lynn's first reaction was to try to stableize her teacher as she had become a crutial member to Lynn. Though In the end her teacher died, teaching Lynnesta a very important lesson, loss. Lynnesta had all the knowledge that her teacher could pass on but this lass lesson. Appearance ( WIP! ) Armor The armor seen in recent days would be a sight to behold, In silver gold and blue, Some of the metal along her pauldrons shaped into beautiful wings, Gold trim along the wings would seep down the center to give a bird like feel. Though it would hold a blue gem that shined with holy light. Covering the chest place, would be a light blue tabard with a silver hand upon it. If the tabard was ever off it would be of a design of a corset top, a blue green gem on the chest and back with metal ties holding it together. The gloves would be in a white and gold design that matched her pauldrons. At her waist, would be a belt. and clasped to the belt would be a tome that was well taken care of. Her leg plates would match her shoulder guards and gloves and at each side would be a blue gem that shined just as brightly. With her boots being of the same white silver color of the rest of her armor. Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Characters